A (Not-So) happy family reunion
by attia.iram.1
Summary: It has been one year since Sam left for Stanford, after that famous fight with his Father. Now John and Dean are hunting a specific type of Monster, which grants wishes of its food before eating them.


A (Not-So) happy family reunion:

The first sensation was odd cold. Yes! It was January, and yes it was snowing in most parts of the country, but there was also a reality that he was under his covers in a room with a full-time heater facility. So the cold feeling was actually odd. Sam opened his eyes after groaning, and then he closed them again, trying to remind himself that he is sleeping peacefully. But then again, if you are a Winchester and ARE in peace, then THIS is odd too.

First thing, he saw, were the multiple layers of snow on the ground. Here, the ground means a bare, wet, and full of weeds ground, and not the carpeted one, as of his apartment, which he was sharing with Jessica these days. So the observation was of ground and snow. There was not any snow at Stanford that night. The snapping got intensified.

Next thing was a man in his early thirties, dressed like a late night bar tender. The man smiled. And the very next thing, Sam saw, was his huge outgrowing black claws and shining eyes. The man or not-man was leaning over him, and the texture told him that the not-man was smiling creepily on him, even before his awakening.

"Well, aren't you the pretty one?" The not-man asked.

Sam got panicked. He tried to move and acknowledged the fact that he is bound by something. He tried harder to make himself free, but unworthy.

"What the hell?" It was an intense whispering with all the panicked movements for freeing himself, which were making the situation worst to understand. The whole scenery was heart trembling, especially when you sleep on a comfortable bed by the side of a beautiful girl, and then get awaken by a crappy freak with that smile. It was an ugly, dark, snowed forest with an uglier monster in it.

But how he ended up here? Sam thought. This scenery could have a good explanation, while he used to be on hunting trips with his family. But now the scenery was overwhelming. It does not have any good explanation except ONE. He was dreaming. Yes! That can explain it.

"Is it a nightmare?" He asked to the nightmare, which smiled at the compliment.

"No son, but you wish." The not-man said with another claw-ly smile.

"Hey don't blame me; it was your family's idea." He, or it, added and turned to one side giving him a full chance to look at the two distinct yet confused figures on the other side of the sight. His father and brother were tied up separately with trees. Or at least Sam thought that they were his brother and father.

"Hey Ya Sammy," That thing had the same grin, just like his brother.

Although the panic in his voice was making it real affective, because he was also trying to be free, just like Sam.

"Dean." It was his father, or well, not his father, but the deep voice with the trademarked glare was definitely John's. Not even a monster could mimic it. Sam thought.

"Oh Sorry Dad, but c'mon just look at those puppy eyes. I mean, how these things get the exact replica?" Dean shrugged and asked in real confusion.

"You think, it's not him?" the not-man asked with an ironic and broken expression.

"He's in California Jackass, and for the first time in history I'm happy that he is." Dean winced before having a known grunt from his father.

"Okay, let's settle it. He is not my son. So you cannot eat us. That's your rule right? Granting wishes before eating. Making the meat the sweater." John was definitely in no mood to bring up the topic, so he just brought on the bitter one.

"Oh I can, because I have materialized your wish. See, just because I live in a place like this, does not make me any less powerful than a fairy Godmother. And even you have to admit that I am better than her." Dean nodded, because he always thought that granting glass shoes is a selfish act, when you could have granted gold's. It was logical right?

"EVEN if you think that I haven't granted your wish." The not-man said with an artificial sad face.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN


End file.
